


The Interview

by glarix7699



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glarix7699/pseuds/glarix7699
Summary: You’re an aspiring writer, following in the footsteps of your parents who run the famous website and company Symphony. After hearing Julie’s band perform at The Orpheum, you take it into your own hands to get an interview with the band that’s taking the storm. But, it’s not going to be all easy after you learn of Julie’s secret to her band.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is going to be a mini-series of events that takes place after S1. After much contemplating, I’ve decided to write a ff of this show that’s been on my mind since I finished it. This fic will switch up POV from time to time so be warned! I tried to make the “reader” as general as possible. If you see a mistake such as a pronoun or description, please let me know! I hope you enjoy though!

**Your POV**

You stood up with the crowd in the Orpheum, clapping along to the amazing performance that was Julie’s band. Song after song, you were becoming more impressed with how much Julie’s music has grown in the past couple of months. And those boys. They were amazing in their own way. Their chemistry was something that not even a textbook couldn’t explain. Every note and every word flowed together like a river and you were the delta awaiting them to pour their heart and soul into your journal. 

Once you heard the bell ring, you made sure to beeline to Julie who was already making it towards her locker. 

“Molina?” 

Julie looked up at you, a smile spreading across her face. “Oh hey Y/N! What’s up?” Her eyes wander to the journal clutched in your hands, a pen clipped to the cover. 

“I just wanted to say congratulations on killing that gig at the Orpheum.”

“Wait? You were there?”

“Of course! I had to cover the concert for the school newspaper and blog, but I doubt people are talking about Panic! because you were amazing!”

“Don’t you usually conduct those big interviews for known bands though? I mean everyone reads that section. Like that one time, you got to interview BTS? Talk about impressive.”

“Trust me, that was the hardest interview I had to set up. They are not easy to get on schedule--busy bees.”

“Did you interview Panic then?”

You tried to fight the smile that was crawling along your face. “Actually, I was thinking I could interview Julie and the Phantoms?”

From that question, Julie’s eyes went wide but instead of excitement, fear was what you read. You thought she was going to be more excited. An interview would bring good publicity for her in the music industry. Also, you wanted more than anything to meet the band that was taking the storm around town. 

“My band?” 

“Of course,” you answered. “Your band seems really cool.”

Julie nervously laughed. “My band? No.” She swatted the air. “I mean we’re just a small band and the guys--the guys are in Sweden! So, there’s no way they would be able to interview all the way from there.” Another nervous chuckle escaped her lips. 

You only laughed along. “It’s 2020. We can always conduct a virtual interview.”

Again, Julie looked like she just saw a ghost. “Well--I mean--”

A very fashionable Flynn waltzed up to Julie, her long braids bouncing behind her. “What’s going on here?”

“Y/N here wants to do...an interview...with the band,” that last part was said through Julie’s clenched teeth. 

“I was thinking a virtual one is fine,” you said to Flynn. You weren’t sure if you said the wrong things today because Flynn looked terrified as well. “Or not?”

Flynn playfully punched your arm. “Oh, you. You writer. Always writing--with your pen and keyboard. How is that short story coming along?”

“Fine, I guess. I’m supposed to submit this weekend. But the interview--”

Suddenly, Julie and Flynn began to stutter their sentences but you weren’t quite sure what they wanted to say either. It was a jumble of words, hand gestures sputters--it seemed like everyone was a little nervous today.

“It’s alright,” you said. “You don’t have to answer today. The offer’s still up if you change your mind.” You waved goodbye and left to go to the editing room. 

**3rd Person POV**

“Someone wants to interview us?” Luke exclaimed. He hopped on the small table.

Julie made it to her garage studio to tell the boys of the exciting news if exciting was the word to describe it. If it weren’t for the non-corporeal forms of the boys, then Julie would’ve been more than happy to accept the interview. That was the perks of having a ghost band. 

Reggie beamed. “That’s awesome!” The boys grinned at each other. “But who again?”

“It’s Y/N. They’re a part of the school’s newspaper and blog. Not only that, but their parents are seriously famous. They run the famous website ‘Symphony.’” She turned her laptop so the boys could read the screen. On the front page was an article and interview about 5 Seconds of Summer. “They’re known to interview the biggest music stars around. One interview can change a whole person’s life. Also, they are amazing writers, you should see their novels.”

“So you said yes, right?” Alex asked. 

Julie awkwardly laughed. The smiles on the boys’ faces fell. 

“About that…”

“You said no?”

“Well, it wasn’t a no! They said the offer’s still up so--

“Say yes!” the boys shouted. 

Julie crossed her arms, her eyes turning into icy-cold steels. “Are you forgetting something? You guys are ghosts! They can’t see you!”

“She has a point,” Reggie said. Luke and Alex could only nod. 

Julie rolled her eyes and slung her backpack over her shoulders. Before she could leave the studio, Luke ran up to stop her. 

“There must be a way, right? You said it yourself that they interview the biggest stars around. If we get on that website, who knows how many managers are going to sign us.”

“Did they say we have to be there to be interviewed?” Alex asked. He fiddled with the strap of his fanny pack. “

“They said they wanted to,” Julie said.

“Well...just interview without us.”

“But don’t forget us,” Reggie said, finger gunning. 

Julie huffed. “I’ll see what I can do. It’s just a lot to think about. With what happened after the Orpheum to Caleb’s stamp coming off, things are looking out.”

“For the better! Now stop worrying, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

**Your POV**

You sat in your computer chair, typing away to finish the last portion of your short story. Your cursor blinking in and out, taunting you to type out the last word. You closed your eyes, trying to remember English words. Your fingers tapped the keys softly as if they were to act on their own. A sudden light bulb turned on in your head and you dished out the last few words to finally end the story. “And...done!” 

Your dad appeared over your shoulder and ran his eyes over the portion of the story that he could see. “Uh-huh...yeah...that’s good...you’re submitting this?”

“Is it not good? I thought it was fine. It’s not my best work but it’ll do it, right?” You made sure you saved it. There was a day that you forgot to save your work and your computer turned off because you forgot to charge it the night before. You cried so much that night that even your tears couldn’t amount to the precious work that you lost.

“No no, it’s pretty good.” Your dad patted your head. “Good job kiddo.” 

You swiveled around in your chair to see your dad looking through your notebook scribbled with random ideas that you usually write down throughout the day. 

“You’re wanting to interview Julie? She’s the one in the band, right? With the three boys?”

You nodded. “At The Orpheum. I was planning to see if I could interview her for the website and everything. She was acting a little odd today when I asked her.”

He tossed the notebook to you. “How odd are we talking about? Like your drunk uncle odd or like you saw a ghost odd?”

“Definitely the latter. She seemed a little jittery? Nervous? I was thinking nervous. I probably came out too pushy. With everything that’s happened to her in the past year, I should’ve been more aware of how I was coming across.” You brought the notebook to your forehead. “I was being pushy! Way to go…”

“You don’t beat yourself up. I’m sure it was a misunderstanding. She was probably busy with something else. Not everyone wants to be in the spotlight. Which reminds me I have an interview with Ariana Grande lined up.” He snapped his fingers. “If you want I can set you up. She’s apparently working on a new album so you can get yourself a pretty good article.”

“I’m good. I would rather find my own interviews instead of mooching off of you or Mom. It’ll look like I’m just using you.”

“We are your parents.”

“You know what I mean! No one likes to see a child being spoiled by their CEO parents.”

Your dad made his way towards your door. “The offer’s still up!”

“Yeah...it is,” you mumbled. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Your POV**

You hummed the little tune from the original song that Julie’s band performed a week ago. It’s been stuck in your head ever since you heard them performed. It was a shame that it wasn’t available to stream except Youtube but the audio is a little muffled because the crowd was clapping and cheering to the beat. 

You arrived at your locker and opened it to get the textbook for your math class. Stuffing it into your backpack and closing your locker, you were met with the bright smiling face of Carrie. You jumped upon seeing her so close. 

“Carrie, you almost gave me a heart attack. Maybe knock next time.”

“I heard you were going to interview Julie’s little band.”

“You heard right. Why?”

“Just curious,” she said, shrugging. “But she hasn’t gotten back to you, so I’ve heard.”

“It’s a work in progress. She didn’t exactly say no.”

“But that means you have time for another interview, and Dirty Candy will be more than gladly to take Julie’s spot.”

You slung your backpack over your shoulders and brushed past Carrie who followed you shoulder to shoulder. 

“I already interviewed you, remember?”

“Yes and I’m still not signed to a record label.”

“And I’m sorry to hear that. I don’t exactly have control on who signs who to a label. Anyways, I don’t want to burst your bubble but girl groups in America aren’t exactly trending. I heard Korea has a great industry for that. They’re big on the whole boy group, girl group thing.”

You stopped at the door to your classroom. Some students greeted you as they entered. Carrie kept her eyes on you.

“Are you trying to say something?”

You paused. “Let’s say this.” You gently reached over to pick a fluff from her hair. She didn’t budge from your touch. The remaining students that walked by were panicked seeing you so comfortable with the queen performer at the school. People forgot you and Carrie were good acquaintances since your parents made her father the star that he was today. You didn’t hang out with her as much since your focus was writing and hers as music. It was a shame that she did stop hanging out with the one person who was so encouraging to her career. 

“I’ll tell Julie that she has until the end of the day to say something. If she doesn’t, I’ll interview you. Okay?”

Carrie smiled. “Now, that’s what I like to hear.”

“But this is banking on whether Julie says anything, so I don’t want to see you sabotaging her chances. All of this,” you motioned your hands in a circle, “is fair game. See you later?”

Carrie brushed the invisible dust on your shoulders. “See you!”

The bell rang signaling everyone to head into their classrooms.

**3rd Person POV**

Reggie slapped Luke’s arm. “That must be them!” He pointed down the hallway to see Carrie's ambitious walk to Y/N’s locker.

“It’s probably just another one of Carrie’s friends,” Alex said. 

“It doesn’t hurt to get closer to listen to them.” Luke led the trio closer to the pair until they were in range to hear what she had to say. 

“I heard you were going to interview Julie’s little band.”

“You’re right. How are you right?” Alex questioned Reggie.

He shrugged and smirked. “I have thoughts.”

Luke hushed them. Carrie continued talking. “But that means you have time for another interview, and Dirty Candy will be more than gladly to take Julie’s spot.”

“Oh no!” Reggie cried. “She’s trying to steal our thunder!”

“I already interviewed you, remember?” Y/N said. 

“See?” Luke commented. “We still have a chance.”

The three ghosts followed the writer and performer all the way to the bustling math classroom. They hung on every word that was being passed between Carrie and Y/N. Everything was going well until they heard Y/N drop the bomb.

“I’ll tell Julie that she has until the end of the day to say something. If she doesn’t, I’ll interview you. Okay?”

The bell rang. Y/N and Carrie departed from each other to head to their respective classes. The trio of ghosts dodged the flood of students walking up and down the hallway despite them knowing that the students can simply walk right through them. When the hallways fell silent, Alex said,“We should tell Julie, fast.”

“Or,” Luke interrupted. “We can tell them ourselves.”

“How? We’re ghosts.” 

“We’ll leave a note.”

Luke arranged the plan to get them to search for a pen and paper. It was a little difficult as they tried to sneak around the school making their actions not as noticeable as possible. The last thing they wanted was to find a student being horrified at the sight of their school supplies moving on their own. Reggie snagged the paper and Luke the pen; Alex insisted that he would write the note because according to everyone in existence, Luke had the worst handwriting. When they finished, they slipped it in Y/N’s locker and on cue the bell rang.

**Your POV**

You quickly wrote down the last few notes on the board before packing up your supplies. You cursed under your breath for the teacher’s fast pace during the lesson. All of the numbers plus letters plus Greek letters didn’t make the lesson anymore easier. It also didn’t help that you were constantly writing in your journal to which your teacher almost scolded you for, again.

You briskly walked to your locker to put away the behemoth that was your math textbook. You turned the dial until you heard the click of the lock. When you opened your locker, a piece of paper drifted down by your shoes. You looked down the hallway in case you could find the culprit who did put the note in before picking it up and unfolding it. 

The letter read:

**_Hey Y/N, I changed my mind. I’ll do the interview today. Meet me at my studio garage after school!_ **

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **_Love, Julie_ **

_“_ Love Julie?” You weren’t that close to Julie causing you to be confused as to why Julie signed with love. But, this meant that you were finally going to get the answers that you desperately wanted to find.


	3. Chapter 3

**Your POV**

Getting your notes ready, you made it to Julie’s studio garage. Upon getting closer, you heard Julie talking to someone. You slowed your pace.

“So I have some ideas for our next song,” a voice said. 

“Let’s see it,” Julie said.

You appeared by the entrance to see Julie standing in the center but there was no other person to be in sight to have been the voice you just heard. She must’ve been talking on the phone then, you inquired. 

“Hey, Molina.”

Julie whipped around, a crease appearing between her brows. “Y/N? What are you doing here?” She looked back to her front but there was nothing there. 

It was your turn to be confused. “You invited me? Remember?” You let your bag hang to the side to allow you to fetch the crumbled note. You smoothed the creases out and handed it to Julie. She took it and quickly read it over. While she was looking at the note, you took it to look around the studio.

“I was confused as to where your studio was but your dad was more than glad to show me when I came to your house. He also started to fangirl over my parents after he realized who my parents were. Now, I agreed to give him a signed copy of my mom’s novel, “Myths of the Western Shore.” What caught your eye was the indoor greenhouse that was filled with healthy green frocks of plants. You took notice of other bags lying about, one of them having a worn-out notebook sticking out of it. 

“So this is where you create your magic. I like the aesthetic you have going on, and the floating chairs,” you said pointing to the ceiling. “It holds quite an enigma but I love it!”

“Thanks, my mom and I decorated it together.”

You smiled. “It’s beautiful.”

Julie folded the note and laid on the table. “So about that interview…”

“Do you still want to interview with the boys or?”

“We can just start with you if that’s okay,” you answered, already getting your notes and phone ready to record. You sat in the chair opposite Julie who took a seat on a bench made for playing her piano. You wrote a couple of notes, detailing the environment in which Julie makes her music. 

You clicked your pen. “Alright, I think I have everything set up. All we have to do is just ask questions and answer them. Don’t be too nervous though, many of these questions are harmless. They are mostly written to introduce people to who you are.”

“Sounds great,” Julie said. She shook her head in your direction. 

“It doesn’t sound great?” 

“No, not you!”

“Then who?” You turned to look over your shoulder but only found the plants bathing in the sunlight. “We can just get started.”

Julie straightened out her back as you pressed the record button on your phone.

“I think everyone wants to know a good origin story for a great band. How did you meet the boys and how was the band formed?”

“They’re a…” she paused and looked ahead of you but you took no notice to see what she was staring at. It was best to let the musicians work at their own pace as your father would say--much like a writer. 

“A family friend! They’re a family friend. My mom used to know their families and we connected through music.”

“I’m sure she’s very proud of you,” you said. This earned Julie’s approval through her smile. “Of course, I think everyone wants to know what it was like performing at The Orpheum. It’s not every day that a fifteen-year-old has an opportunity to show their talents. Was it always your dream to perform there?”

“It was actually the boys’ dream since ‘95.” Just as the last words slipped her mouth, her eyes widened.

“Like the year 1995?”

“As in months! 95 months!”

You roughly calculated months to years. “So, about 8 years? They must’ve had big dreams since they were a child I assume.” You laughed. “That’s still absolutely incredible. I mean having a dream that young and actually making it come true. Keep that up they’ll be getting a Grammy. Which brings me to my next question, what’s in store for Julie and the Phantoms?” You leaned in anticipation.

“We’re just writing songs for the time being. It’s nothing big,” Julie said.

“I’m sure it is. So far, all of the songs I’ve heard from you have been amazing. Do you work on them alone or do the boys help?”

“Luke and I usually work on the songs together.” A faint blush was creeping on her cheeks.

“Well, tell Luke that he’s also a genius. With your talents combined, it’s no wonder you’re making songs left and right. Just one last question, since I’m running out of time. Why the name Julie and the Phantoms? Aren’t they holograms? Unless you meant to play on their ghost-like features when they’re performing on stage.”

“Ghosts?”

You chuckled. “Yeah, you know, because they’re not really there when they’re on stage. I’m sure if you stick your hand through them it’ll just go right.” You motioned your hand forward.

“You are totally right!” Julie said. “It’s just a play on words nothing more and nothing less because ghosts aren’t real!”

“That’s quite the understatement,” you said. “Spirits are everywhere, at least, that’s what my parents say. I grew up on stories like that--it fuels my creativity so to speak.” You went ahead and stopped the recording. “That should be good, we’re going on a tangent anyway. But, thank you so much for letting me do this! I promise I’ll write this up, of course with more words than we spoke of today, and post it to the website by next week! One last thing,” you took a camera out of your bag, “a picture!”

Julie straightened out her back and positioned a wide smile to the lens. You aligned her in the center of the shot and said “One, two, three!” Snap! You took a look at the finished product, but to your dismay, there was something wrong with it. There were three floating flares right near Julie’s shoulders. 

“What happened? Did it come out bad?” Julie asked.

“No, it’s not that. You look great actually. It’s the lens flare. Let me try again!” With one more snap of the camera, you took the second shot. Unfortunately, it happened again. “You know what, I’ll just do it another day when we get the boys together. This camera isn’t working with me today.” Shaking your head, you carefully placed the camera back in your bag along with your notes. You got up from your seat and made your way to the doors when a sudden chill crept up your spine. 

“Did you feel that?” 

Julie hummed a response.

“That chill, like a draft.”

Julie shook her head. “I don’t think so. Maybe it was the wind. The doors are open.”

“It felt still though like I went through something.” You shrugged. “Oh well, thank you again! See you at school!” You called over your shoulder. 

**3rd Person POV**

Once Y/N was out of range, Julie turned her heel to the boys. 

“Really? Love, Julie?”

Alex shrugged. “I didn’t want to sound rude.”

“It’s whatever, they came anyway,” Luke said. “And we got the interview!” He high fived Alex and turned to give Reggie one, but their bassist wasn’t there. Everyone looked around until Alex nodded to the front. 

There, at the front of the doors, Reggie stood still as he himself was frozen. He was staring outside, following Y/N’s every movement until they disappeared through the small gate at the foot of the stone steps. 

“Uh, you okay there buddy?” Alex called. 

“They had the kindest and warmest soul I ever passed through in my life.”

“I think someone’s gotten a crush on a lifer,” Luke teased.

Reggie whirled to face them, his red cheeks growing redder. “If Alex can get a ghost boyfriend, I can like someone too!”

“But they’re a lifer, it’ll never happen. Are you forgetting that we’re ghosts?” Alex said.

Reggie pouted. “You don’t have to remind me.”

Julie rolled her eyes but a smile was on her face. “I’ll try to put in a good word for you Reg.”

He perked up like a puppy being rewarded for the first time. “Really? You’ll do that?”

“I said I’ll try! Y/N’s not easy to impress you know. They’re literally in love with their work. I swear, if they could marry their writing, they would.”

Reggie pouted. “I have to compete with words now? Aw, it’s harder than I thought.”

“Does he forget the ghost part or?” Alex said. 

Luke patted Alex's arm. “He’ll learn.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Your POV**

You entered the editing room to see your team already working. One corner was devoted to proofreading, another was devoted to formatting, and the other was devoted to scheduling the new articles that were to be printed for next week’s paper. You made sure to check up on everyone before going to your desk. 

Your desk was pretty neat if neat meant piles of papers and journals stacked on top of each other. As long as you knew where everything was then it was fine. 

You took notice of a sticky note attached to one of your journals. You lifted it up and asked the room if anyone left it but they all choral “No!” You asked if anyone saw it being placed on your desk but, again, they all denied it. 

You scanned your eyes over the note. It read:

_I loved your story about the horse and the little boy fixing its leg! It broke my heart :’(_

Small taps of heels clicked in the room, the sound drowning out the chatter that usually fills the room. The clicks were getting closer to your desk. 

“What can I get for you--Carrie? What are you doing here?”

She leaned forward, placing her hands on your desk to hold herself. “I heard that you already interviewed Julie.”

“Yeah, she actually invited me yesterday. She dropped a note in my locker, I’m guessing before class when I wasn’t looking. If you’re thinking I ‘betrayed’ you, you need to remember what we compromised before. If Julie said ‘no’ then I would interview you, but she said yes. Anyway, I don’t see the problem. I saw you at The Orpheum that night. You even gave a standing ovation.”

Carrie gasped. She looked around to see if any was eavesdropping. It was the editing room, after all, all words and news were free of getting written into the paper. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. You guys used to be friends.”

“Used to be, not anymore,” Carrie said, crossing her arms. 

“By the way,” you lifted up the sticky note. “Did you drop this off?” 

“And that is?”

“Someone said that they liked my story about the horse.”

“You wrote a story about a horse?”

“It was one time! It was one of my first short stories that were published.”

“Y/N, the last time I ever read one of your short stories was in class.”

“But you loved it! You even told me after class when I read it out loud.”

She snatched the note from your hand. “You don’t have to say it out loud like that.” She scanned the note, her lips closed tightly in concentration. She handed it back to you. “I can’t help you there. Maybe it’s an admirer, you are well known around here.”

“An admirer? Oh please, now you’re stretching it. Anyway, I should probably get to work. I have about five articles to proofread before they get published for this month’s paper. Unless, you came because you want to help, right?”

She rolled her eyes. “Only you would.”

You reached across your desk to grab the pile of articles waiting to be marked up. Carrie moved to the side to give you room. She looked around the bustling room of students walking to and fro, eyes glued to their papers and journals. She turned back to you to see you doing the same, your mouth pushed to the side in deep thought. 

“I am going to get that interview one day,” she vouched.

“But not today.” You didn’t have to glance up to know she was staring daggers into you--harmless daggers so to speak. You knew she was bluffing.

She walked out of the room, the sound of her heels clicking behind her. One of your editors stopped by your desk, laying down another article for you to read. It didn't take you a second to immediately reach over and add it to the pile. 

“How are you friends with her?” they asked.

“It’s called being childhood friends.”

#

Your mind kept thinking back to the sticky note. It wasn’t significant in the slightest but it bothered you so much. It wasn’t even signed making you ever more curious as to who this admirer must be--if it was an admirer. Even your staff said that no one had stopped by to drop it off. There could be a possibility that they dropped it off between classes but that surely would mean that someone must’ve seen them enter the room. There was always at least one person working at all times from free periods to lunch breaks. It wasn’t like a ghost did it.

Flynn walked up to your static state. “What’s up Wordsworth? Thinking about an amazing story or article?” She peered over to see the note. “A story about a horse?”

“I wrote it in freshman year, give me a break!”

She held her hands up. “No judging but I never saw you as a horse person.”

“It’s not really about a horse. It was a story I wrote about a little boy enduring the pain of losing something because the injured horse couldn’t take it anymore. In the end, the horse died and the boy thought of it as his only family so you could imagine the heartbreak he felt.”

“Where’s the happy ending?”

“That was the ending! It wasn’t supposed to be happy to begin with!”

Flynn laughed. “Do you write any stories that have happy endings?”

“Of course! Like that one time in English class. I wrote that flash fiction about a beautiful butterfly.”

“Then it died because a car smashed it.”

“Oh yeah…”

You stuck the note into your journal, making sure it wouldn’t fly away by pressing your finger all over the top sticky section. 

“So…” Flynn said, rocking on her heels. “How did the interview go?”

“Pretty good, except for the picture. I wanted to take one to post to the article but something weird was happening in the studio. It was like lens flare or spirits.”

“Spirits?”

“Spirits. That might be a stretch but it was just these big floating balls of light. All of them hovering over Julie. You don’t think she’s haunted do you?”

“Would you look at the time?” Flynn exclaimed. She playfully slapped your arm again. That was her shtick with you since elementary school. It was her way of teasing you. “I have to get going!” She dashed out of her sight and down the hallway. You chuckled. They were a silly pair of friends, her and Julie. 

You opened your locker to take out the necessary textbooks for tonight. Reaching into your bag, you felt around for the familiar feel of the leather cover of your journal. To your dismay, it wasn’t in the bottom, messy pit. You dug your hand further inside, desperate to find where your treasure of ideas went off to. You thought to the last place where you could have misplaced it. You cursed under your breath. The editing room. You were messing with it during your break time and you must’ve stuffed it in your desk. 

When you made it to the room, you had to ask the janitor to unlock it. No one was supposed to be in the room after school unless they were a part of the team but everyone had gone home already. You said your appreciation and went inside to turn on the lights.

What you saw, wasn't what you were expecting. You locked eyes to the movement of a pen on your desk--a pen moving on its own. You rubbed your eyes but the pen was still lifted upright. You stepped closer. The pen is lifted in the air as if a puppeteer was stringing with it.

“Hello?” you called. No one answers. “I’m just here to get my journal…” You look around waiting for one of your members to jump out and surprise you with a prank. 

The sudden sound of your desk opening up caused you to jolt in place. The desk closes and your journal floats in the air, drawing closer to you. Your journal stays still in the air. You grabbed it and brought it close to your chest. 

“Thank you?”

You took slow steps behind you until your back banged against the door. You felt around for the doorknob and twisted it to desperately leave the room. Feeling the fresh air of the hallways, you closed the door shut. 

“I have to stop pulling all-nighters.”

#

You couldn’t shake the feeling of the supposed ghost that you saw the other day. Could you have called it a ghost? What else could it have been? Things were floating on their own! It even helped to get your journal to you. Was it a nice ghost? It didn’t attack or possess you, so that was good. You recalled the pen moving. Was it writing something? 

“Hey,” Julie said. 

You jumped in place causing your arms to flail and hitting your locker door. 

“Whoa! I didn’t mean to scare you like that! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” you croaked, rubbing the red area that was spreading across your hand. “Just a little on edge.”

“About the article?”

You looked around to catch any eavesdroppers. “Can I tell you something that you promise not to tell anyone? It’ll make me look crazy--well crazier.”

“Of course, you can tell me anything.”

You leaned closer and lowered your voice. “I think I saw a ghost in the editing room.”

“A ghost? Did you _see_ this ghost?” Julie asked.

“If you mean I saw a translucent shape, then no. My god, can you believe? All I saw were things moving on their own. First, it was the pen, then my journal! They were just floating in the air! Floating! I know I probably sound crazy and the large coffee streaming through my veins isn’t making it any better.” The bell rang. “And now I have to take this math test. Yeah, it can’t get any worse.” You closed your locker. “I promise the article’s going to be published soon. You have my word.” 

You said your goodbyes to Julie and headed in the opposite direction of hers. You kept glancing from side to side at any slight movement that caught your eye. Whether it was someone twirling their pen or juggling their notebooks, your heart always picked up. 

“I need a break,” you muttered.

**3rd Person POV**

Julie walked into the studio garage, hands on her hips. Luke hopped from his seat on the couch, his notebook in his hands, and a large smile on his face. 

“I have a great song that I think you should hear.”

“Before that, I just wanted to know one small thing,” she said, pinching her thumb and finger together. “Which one of you decided to scare Y/N? Fes up!” She pointed an accusation finger at each of the boys. 

Luke held up his hands in defense. 

Alex stepped down from his drums and stood next to Luke. Reggie quickly slipped his bass over his head and briskly walked over, looking ever more guilty as Julie’s wagging finger followed their every movement. 

“Well? Who was it?” she asked again.

“I think you got the wrong ghosts,” Alex said. “None of us have left to go to your school since getting that interview.”

“Anyways, it could just be another ghost,” Luke added. Alex agreed. 

“Yeah, because who would scare Y/N? Not me!” Reggie tried to laugh but it came out in sputters. Alex and Luke rolled their eyes knowing who the culprit was.

“It was you, wasn’t it?”

“Dude.” Alex shook his head. “I thought we said haunting gives us ghosts a bad rep.”

“I didn’t mean to scare them!” Reggie defended.

“Then what exactly happened?” 

“I just wanted to write a note to them! I didn’t know they would see me at that moment.”

“A note?” Luke questioned.

“To tell them I liked their writing. You know, support.”

“Yeah, to support their fear of ghosts now. Thanks, Reg.”

Reggie looked to Julie, his eyes filled with fear and sadness. “They aren’t mad at me are they?”

Julie could only shrug. Y/N/ didn’t seem mad, then again they didn’t know it was Reggie who was like a human version of a golden retriever. Any mistake on his part was genuine. He was a little ditsy sometimes but he acted with all of his heart. It was clear that Reggie wanted to impress Y/N but the plan backfired. 

“They weren’t mad, just frightened.”

“They aren’t going to take away the interview, right?”

“Is that that matters to you?” Alex asked. “The interview? Y/N was scared. The least we can do is make it up.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “They’re fine, but the interview is still up for release?”

Julie sat down at the bench at the piano. “I’m sure. They don’t know it was Reggie. Even if they did, I’m sure that wouldn’t be the first thing on their mind. Knowing them, they’ll probably publish a story based on their experiences. We’re safe.”

Luke clapped his hands. “Great! Let’s get to practice.” He slung his guitar over him and looked to Alex who was already climbing into his seat by his drum set. The only spot that was empty was Reggies, whose bass was standing in his place. “Where’s Reggie?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Your POV**

Your fingers worked together, words splaying across the pages filling up the word count little by little. The tapping of your keyboards were like rhythmic beats to an unrehearsed song, uneven yet catchy. Your eyes strained from the bright light of both your laptop screen but you didn’t care. Your eyes were already sore from the number of times you stared at a computer screen anyways. 

Your encounter with the ghost made you break out of your mini writer’s block that was creeping on you. It usually happened after you publish a short story. You had the ideas but the words never came to you since you wasted them away. But, the fear that crept through your body flooded your systems and you wasted away your night on writing again.

You constantly switch between documents from the story to the interview and to your schoolwork. The school work tab was always the last to be looked at. It doesn’t matter if it was the last to be done, as long as it was done by the time it was due was all that mattered to you. Your teachers gave too much for something they taught so little in. Then again, Los Feliz High School was known for the arts and music program, not its education curriculum. Even the sports department was a little lacking. It was so bad that the lacrosse team had to get dancing lessons. And yes, one of your members covered that story and it was going to be all over the paper. 

You stretched your arms over your head feeling your muscles scream at the amount of stress and tightness that built around them. Sitting in a chair for hours wasn’t good, and sitting with a slouch wasn’t better. Your parents told you that you needed to sit up straight with your feet flat on the ground to ensure a healthy posture. But, even you caught them slouching over their desk during their work and lecture the exact same thing. It must run in the family.

You attempted to straighten out your back prior to getting back to work. Spine straight, feet flat on the floor, your fingers made way to the keyboard but suddenly froze--your whole body froze.

The pen on your desk moved, not the movement that wind would make, but an actual human movement. The pen moved to the blank notepad and started writing.

You should’ve run to your parents, scream to your parents. “The ghost is back! It’s haunting me!” you would’ve hollered, but you stayed behind like you were glued to your chair. The notepad moved closer allowing you to read what was written.

**_I’m sorry for scaring you! I never meant any harm - R_ **

An initial perhaps? 

“Do you have a name, R?”

The pen started to move again. It started to finish the unfinished name when it suddenly stopped while writing the letter g. You read what the ghost wrote.

“Reg? Is that your name or is it a nickname?”

The pen wagged like the tail of a dog being spoken to. 

“Well Reg, I forgive you for scaring me. I probably overreacted anyway. It’s my first encounter with a ghost. Oh my god, I’m talking to a ghost. What has gotten into me lately? I’m going crazy. It’s the lack of sleep for me.”

The pen tapped on the notepad. Another sentence was written.

**_Get some sleep! Don’t overwork yourself! Pretty eyes like yours shouldn’t be getting dark circles! ;)_ **

**“** A ghost that flirts huh? That’s certainly new. Don’t worry though, I’ll get sleep. After I finish this story. You were the ghost that liked my story, right?” The ghost confirmed with the wave of the pen. “I wonder how though? All of my stories are published on the internet. Did you have access to a computer? Can ghosts even type on a computer?” 

**_I have my ways._ **

“Keeping secrets I see. Well, I’m glad you enjoyed my stories. They’re not the best though, not like my parents. I do hope I can grow up to be a writer like them.”

**_With skills like yours, of course, you’re going to be good!_ **

“You’re too kind,” you said, chuckling. “Who knew ghosts were humane?” you whispered to yourself. Your mouth stretched into a yawn, drowsiness hazing your eyes. The pen scratching the paper made you open one eye, the other already drowning in sleepiness.

**_You look sleepy. You should get some sleep._ **

“Yeah, I should but I need to keep writing. You know that feeling that you need to get the last drop of toothpaste so you desperately squeeze the bottle until your knuckles turn red? That’s what it feels like when I write. When my brain is overflowing with ideas, I write so much that I swear I start to think that all of my words and sentences are a jumble of an alphabet soup. Somehow they all make sense in the end. Except for that one story I wrote about magical realism and pants--well it ended with the pants. I still didn’t know where I was going with that but the publishers loved it. They said it was an innovative piece about the struggles of dealing with perseverance. I hope I’m not boring you Reg.” You yawned again. “Maybe I’m boring myself.”

**_Not at all. I like it when you talk._ **

“I wonder if all ghosts are as nice as you.”

The pen suddenly fell. The thumping sound it made caused you to jump a little. It broke the peaceful silence that you were getting comfortable with. You called for Reg but not another word was written. 

“Goodbye, I guess.” 

You saved all of your documents before heading to bed, the thought of Reg lingering at the back of your mind. 

#

You settled in your seat, beaming behind Julie. She giggled and turned around. 

“What’s gotten you so happy this morning?” she asked.

“It’s the big day!”

She gasped. “The article’s done?”

“Pretty much. I have to proofread it one more time before uploading it. Also, I need a quick picture if you don’t mind. One at school would be fine. How about meeting in the music room later today? Maybe those weird glares won’t appear again.”

“What happened to waiting until you get an interview with the boys? Not that I’m wanting you to take their photo or anything. We can definitely just take my photo.”

“It’ll probably be better with taking any photo at this point. Since the interview is mainly about you I think having you will work out fine. I don’t want to submit without a photo, how embarrassing would that be.”

Carrie entered the room and strutted to the desk behind yours. You waited for a certain blonde to walk into the room but found that the desk next to yours was still empty since last week. 

You turned around to talk to Carrie when Flynn entered the room and sat in front of Julie. 

“Do you know where Nick has been? I haven’t seen him since last week. Is he sick?”

Carrie took out her notebook and said, “I don’t know. We’re not dating, remember? Unless you want to write that in the newspaper too.”

“No, I'm pretty sure people already know, and that would be an awful story.” You looked to Carrie who was less than happy. “An awful story because it’s an invasion of privacy! Not that your dating life is awful. I shouldn’t keep talking.”

“I don’t know where he is if that’s going to answer your question. Maybe at home.”

“Why not visit him? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind seeing a familiar face, and I’ll come with you.”

“You think I would visit the person who broke my heart? He’s probably fine. He doesn’t need me as he made that clear after he ended things.”

Kayla sat down at the other empty desk beside you. “She still cares,” she told you. “I would take Y/N’s offer if I were you, Carrie. They’re just being nice and they’re right. Nick would love that you still care even if you guys aren’t dating each other.”

“Thanks, Kayla,” you said. “At least one person can understand where I’m coming from. You’re acting like we’re going to egg his house or something.”

Carrie huffed again. “Fine, we’ll go to his house after school.”

After you got your picture with Julie, without the three floating orbs hovering about, you met up with Carrie at the front of the schools where she was waiting beside her chauffeur. She waved at you and you both entered the car. 

When you got to Nick’s house, you basically had to drag Carrie out of the car. She continuously complained to you that she hated your so-called plan to comfort Nick. In her words, “This is pointless. I don’t see why you’re so concerned with seeing him anyway. He’s not special.” But you knew that all of her words were fiction.

The day that Nick broke up with her, Carrie marched her way to you. She stomped her heels all the way down the hallway and into the editing where you were helping your staff format images for the entertainment page. She grabbed a fistful of your shirt and dragged you out under the stairway where she began to ball into your shoulder. You said your comforting words but you knew that mere words could only do so much. She was devastated, to say the least. Sure Carrie was a pretty girl and it’s not a surprise to see people fawn over her, but she was more than just a pretty face. She liked Nick because he was nice and open to her. The drama did ensue because Julie also liked Nick but after the two friends called it quits Carrie figured that Nick was all hers. What was worse was that you saw how Nick looked at Julie and you weren’t as surprised to hear that he was beginning to develop strong feelings. Perhaps Nick liked both girls and when Carrie had the chance he said yes. Let’s just say Carrie and Julie weren’t happy when you exclaimed to them, separately of course, “The girls are fighting!” You got glares throughout that entire day. 

The first couple of weeks of Carrie and Nick dating was minor--the good ole honeymoon phase. But, it got increasingly hostile the more you noticed how Carrie was constantly pushing into Julie’s face that she was dating Nick. It got even worse after Julie’s mother passed away because that was the time that Julie fell out of music. Carrie took it as a chance to steal some of the spotlight and Nick noticed the change in Carrie. You tried to tell Carrie that her behavior was out of hand but she didn’t listen to you, not until she sobbed in your arms. 

It took a lot of energy to get Carrie on her feet. When she did, both of you climbed the steps to Nick’s front porch. Carrie reached over and rang the doorbell.

“I’m coming!” could be heard inside. 

The door opened to find Nick’s father beaming at us. 

“Carrie! And Y/N! I remember you! Come in, come in!” 

You two stepped into the beautifully decorated home of Nick. 

“It’s nice to see you again Mr. Evans,” you greeted. “Is Nick here?” Why beat around the bush?

“I think he’s running an errand. You guys can stay here until he gets back.”

You and Carrie followed Mr. Evans into the kitchen where a fresh batch of creme brulees was sitting on the counter. 

You climbed into one of the kitchen stools and admired the glossy, caramelized crust that was freshly torched on top. 

“I didn’t know you could make creme brulee.”

Mr. Evans came around the counter and pushed a ramekin with a spoon on top towards you. “It’s actually a recipe from a good friend back in high school. I thought I tried it myself. Go ahead.”

Your face lit up with the smile of a child back in a candy store. You dove right in while Carrie sat stone-like in her chair. A ramekin was pushed towards her. She took the spoon and broke the surface only to pick at the creamy pudding underneath.

“We were wondering if Nick was alright,” you asked, licking the spoon of the remainder of the pudding.

“Oh he’s fine,” Mr. Evans said. You didn’t bring up Nick not being in school. Perhaps things were okay and bringing up his son not attending school will only complicate things. “I also read that article of yours on the Symphony. Great work you have going on, I can see your parent’s genes in you.”

You chuckled. “Oh really? Which one?”

“The one about that Korean band, BTS? It was so good! They seem like humble boys.”

“You should get ready for the one that I’m going to publish soon. It’s about Julie’s band.”

Mr. Evans tapped a spoon to his temple. “Julie...Julie! Oh yes! I remember Nick talking about her!” 

You glanced at Carrie slowly digging her spoon deeper into the pudding, her knuckles turning white. “How about that recipe?”

Mr. Evans was more than glad to talk about the recipe that his friend shared. Every now and then, you saw Carrie glance at the front door as if Nick was going to magically appear any minute. You were offered another serving of the pudding since you didn’t realize you were absently licking the spoon. You politely refused and said to Mr. Evans that you and Carrie must be going soon. “Homework calls,” you had said. Carrie didn’t think twice then to follow out of the house where she made headway back to the car parked in the driveway. 

“Well, that was  _ pointless _ . Nick wasn’t even there.”

“At least we got dessert,” you said, climbing in the car after her. “And we learned that Nick’s fine, maybe we can see him tomorrow.”

Carrie fumed. “Like I would want to see him again.”

You stayed silent knowing that saying anything more would just cause an argument. The chauffeur took you home where you bid your farewell to Carrie only for her to shrug her shoulders and toss a few strands of her long hair behind her. That was better than no response at all. You said your appreciation again to her driver and went inside your house. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating a lot! It's the final weeks of the semester and I've been extremely busy trying to work through homework and studying for finals! I'll try to write more over winter break!

**3rd Person POV**

Today was the big day that the article was to be published. Y/N told Julie during their English class that they were planning to drop it after school. When school was let out, Julie rushed to her studio garage. She crowded the boys together and flung her laptop open to the _Symphony_ website. They patiently waited like a bear preying on fish in a river. Julie’s phone ding! with a notification. She snatched it up to see a message from Y/N. The boys looked over her shoulder to see the text:

**_The article’s up!_ **

Julie pressed the refresh button and like magic, the name “Julie and the Phantoms,” appeared on the front page. They all cheered and jumped in glee seeing their names next to many A-list musicians. Alex was carried into the air but almost fell because the boys were jumping up and down while Alex was in their arms. 

“Okay okay! We need to calm down,” Julie said after everyone wasted their energy. “It’s just one article.”

“Yeah, but who knows what it can do for us? More gigs? Managers calling us? Sold-out concerts!” Luke cheered. 

“While all of that sounds great, I have to warn you that Y/N might do an interview with you guys soon.”

“But how? We can’t exactly talk to them. And writing notes, like Reggie does, might freak them out again,” Alex said. 

“Oh they don’t mind,” Reggie answered. “I talk to them almost every day!”

“You talk to Y/N?”

“Through writing, it’s our thing. They write, I write. I think my writing skills have significantly improved.” 

“And they’re okay with that?” Julie asked. “Did you tell them who you were?”

“They know the first three letters of my name.”

“That’s...okay...,” Alex mumbled. 

“It’s something! We have a connection! I think they’re really starting to like me.”

“Really?” Julie said with a smirk. 

“It’s our language of love.” Reggie placed his hand over his heart.

“So, are we going to that interview?” Luke asked. 

“I could say to them. It’s better than letting everyone know our secret.”

“There must be a way. A phone call? Or having someone be in our place?”

“Like a ventriloquist!” Reggie chirped. 

“Yeah...none of that is going to work. Y/N works professionally just like their parents. They do interviews while _seeing_ the person. Everyone knows you do interviews while seeing the other person. If you’re going to write letters, you might as well be pen pals.”

Luke started to pout and Alex could only smile at their lead guitarist doing his best to melt Julie in her shoes. 

“Just ask them if we can just write letters to us. They’ll write the questions then we’ll answer.”

“And the picture?”

“We’ll figure it out, somehow.”

**Your POV**

“So, they want to do the second interview but through email?” After school, Julie stopped by your locker to present the news of the second interview. Unfortunately, you weren’t expecting this news. “Is their internet that bad?”

“Yeah...they live in a remote area in Sweden. They might break up or disconnect during the interview.”

“Fair point. It might be annoying if their words keep breaking up.”

“Exactly! Emails are written so they can get their point across a lot better.”

“But I think that’s the beauty of interviewing someone in person. You can see their reactions and articulation of words and phrases. It makes it more authentic. Emailing is fine with me but it sort of defeats that purpose of authenticity.”

“Sounds great!”

You smiled. “As long as I get to hear from the boys themselves, I guess that’s all that matters. You should see the comments on the article. A lot of people want to know who the boys are, as am I.” A flash of black down the hallway caught your eye. You did a double take noticing who the person was. “Nick?”

“Nick?” Julie turned around. 

To both of your surprises, Nick was walking down the hallway towards you--a black leather jacket replacing his red lettermen. 

“When did he start wearing leather jackets?” you questioned. Julie only shrugged. “And his hats? He’s not wearing one, something’s wrong.”

“What’s wrong?” Nick asked. 

“Not seeing you! It’s been a hot minute! We are glad that you’re back!”

He chuckled. “I read your article on Julie’s band.”

Your eyes lit up. Hearing the words “read” and “your” was something that always piqued your interest--even if it was a ghost that said they read your work before. 

“Did you like it?”

“Of course! It was great! Just one little thing…”

You hummed. 

“Where’s the rest of the band? Surely, you would like to see them.”

“Like you’re reading my mind. Julie here said that it’s not really possible.”

“Oh?” Nick turned to Julie, who sheepishly smiled. “Why not? It’s not like they’re spirits or something?”

“What? No! It’s the internet, it’s really bad over in Sweden,” Julie said.

“Why can’t they take a picture of themselves and send it to Y/N?”

“That sounds like a great idea!” you said. “Then you can just send the picture to me with the emails.”

“Gee, thanks, Nick!” Julie clenched. “You always know when to say the _right_ things, haha…”

“We can talk more about it Julie. It was nice seeing you again Nick!” You waved goodbye and Julie followed behind you down the hallway. 

You didn’t tell Julie but you felt oddly suspicious of Nick. The picture idea was great but everything else was nudging at the back of your mind. The leather jacket, the low-cold tone, the vacant look in his eyes. 

Nick was always so cheerful and bright. His eyes always had a hint of curiosity and wonder to them but when you saw him, you saw someone completely different. He couldn’t have suddenly changed in the past week. You saw him at The Orpheum the night of the concert and he was his usual self of hat wearing and cheerful smile. You knew Julie rejected him because of Flynn, but surely a rejection wouldn’t change him. Flynn told you that Nick took it quite well and respected her choice of liking someone else. Nick couldn't have possibly changed overnight and for what? To impress Julie? Carrie? Someone on the lacrosse team?

“What would you do if one of your friends changed? Do ghosts have friends? Is that possible?” After you told Julie of your plans to interview the boys, you made it home to a lovely little message on your desk. You suspected that Reg would be in the room but that really wasn’t a given; you still talked out loud anyways.

The pen began to move. 

**_I have friends! Great friends actually!_ **

“That’s great to hear. It would be terrible to be a ghost and not have anyone to talk to. Or, I guess you can still talk to people who are alive like you’re doing. However, I doubt people are open to talk to ghosts in general.” 

**_Not all ghosts are bad though :(_ **

You chuckled. “Now I know that. Our media doesn’t put ghosts in a good light. It’s always possession or jump scares with those hollow eyes and long sickly fingers grasping their victim's necks. The good ‘ole Hollywood ghosts. Please tell me you don’t have those hollow eyes.”

**_Don’t worry I don’t! :)_ **

“You’re quite cheery for a ghost. You’re destroying every stereotype there is about them. You’re pretty cool, you know that? I wish I could actually see you.”

A sudden warmth erupted on your hands. You yelped and pulled your hands back. “Reg? Was that you?”

There was no answer.

**3rd Person POV**

Reggie poofed in the studio garage, panic flashing in his eyes. Alex and Luke quickly stood up seeing their usual calm friend, looking frantic. 

“What happened?” Luke asked. 

“You look a little shaken up. You okay?” Alex followed up.

Reggie shook his head, but he could feel the adrenaline still flooding through his system, or rather lack of bodily system. Had he just touched Y/N? And did they feel him too? The only person that could touch him and the boys were Julie. There was no way that Y/N had felt Reggie’s hand but their sudden cry could only mean that. His hand should have passed right through theirs. 

“What if I told you that I felt Y/N’s hand?” 

“Well…” Alex croaked.

“What do you mean you felt Y/N’s hand? Like you actually touched them?” Luke asked. 

“Yes! I reached my hand over and then they screamed and I just poofed out! I didn’t know what else to do!”

“Hey, guys.” Julie walked into the studio but was taken aback by how tense the boys were. They all whirled towards and began to bombard her with questions stacked on questions like they were playing twenty questions. “Calm down! One at a time.”

Reggie told Julie about the incident. Unfortunately, she didn’t really have a clue either. Y/N couldn’t see ghosts nor does she have a connection to notice the boys. Oh perhaps…

  
“Maybe it’s because Y/N has a close connection with you Reggie. It could be the time spent around them that they’re feeling closer to you.”

“Does that mean they can see me one day?”

“I don’t know, guys?” 

Alex shrugged. “I could always ask Willie if he knows what it means.”

Reggie got down on his knees and clasped his hands together. “Oh thank you, thank you! You don’t know how much that would mean to me! If Y/N could see me, this could be the start of something new--we can finally be together.”

“Wait, if Y/N could see Reggie, what if they can see us someday? Then we don’t have to do the interview through those emails like you said!” Luke cheered.

Julie had to cut his expectations short. “What if they can only see Reggie and not the rest of you? What are you going to do then? Drape white clothes over you and call it a day?”

“That’s certainly an option.”

“How about we take things slow? It’s not guaranteed yet so the emails have to be our plan for now.”

Luke threw his hands down. “Fine…”


End file.
